The Power of Love
by vndbskjvndskjbndkjbndks
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if a crazy group of demonic pixies turned Kagome into a demon as a joke, and how Inuyasha gets her back.
1. The Jewel Shard

----The Power of Love----   
  
--------Chapter 1--------   
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were walking along an old dusty path that was SUPPOSED to lead to a village that had recently found a shikon shard in the stonework of their protective wall.   
  
'So far this dirty old road hasn't led to anywhere but more dirty old road!' thought Inuyahsa irritably.   
  
'Oh gods, I'm never gonna be able to wash this grime out of my hair!' thought Kagome.   
  
"I'm hungry!" said Shippou. They both looked over at Shippou, and Inuyasha seemed to agree.   
  
"Yeah Kagome, how about some of that Ramen stuff from your time?"   
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, but I don't have any left."   
  
"But-"   
  
"You ate every last noodle yesterday night!"   
  
"Well you should have brought more! You certainly go back to your time enough to get more!"   
  
"Inuyasha - as much as you might want to believe it, the world does not revolve around you and your getting enough Ramen!"   
  
"Feh!"   
  
"Sit-boy!"   
  
Inuyasha nose-dived into the ground, leaving a five inch deep hole.   
  
Shippou reminded them very cheerfully that, "Hey guys, once we get to the village, well, they're bound to have some food for us!"   
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said once again.   
  
"Yes, maybe Shippou is right! And Sango and Miroku might have gotten there first with news of some more jewel shards!" said Kagome, cheery once more.   
  
InuYasha looked at her in complete disbelief. 'How can she do that? Sit me one minute, and be completely happy like nothing happened the next?'   
  
Kagome smiled at him, "What is it Inuyasha?"   
  
"Nothing - Hey look there's the village!"   
  
At this Shippou jumped up on Kagome's head in order to see better. The sun was just starting to set behind the giant stone wall, and the smells of dinner cooking were floating through the air towards them.   
  
"Can you smell that Inuyasha? Yumm!" said Shippou.   
  
"Don't get your hopes up kid. They may not want to give anything to a couple of demons like us," he tells Shippou as they approach the wall.   
  
"Inuyasha you should try to be more optomistic!" Kagome reproached him.   
  
"It's the truth Kagome! I'm part demon, no one wants anything to do with me."   
  
Kagome looked up at him in surprise, "That's not true Inuyasha." She gives him a quick smile. "I want to have something to do with you."   
  
Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. He looked over at her - she was being totally serious.   
  
"Don't look so surprised Inuyasha! No come on, let's go get that jewel shard!" Kagome walked up to the the wall. "How are you supposed to get in?" she asked. "There's no door."   
  
"Maybe it's on the other side?" the young kitsune suggested. Inuyasha told them to wait right where they were, and ran full circle, demon speed around the whole wall. "Nope, no door."   
  
"Hmmm, they must use rope ladders or something." She walked even closer and knocked on the stonework calling through, "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello?"   
  
"Who's there?" A villager removed a loose stone from the wall, enabling him to look out.   
  
"Hello!' she said brightly. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I was wondering if I could have that jewel shard you found?"   
  
"Why?" the villager asked suspiciously.   
  
"Because me and my friends are on a journey to put the whole jewel back together."   
  
"Why?" he asked again.   
  
"Well... I'm the one who broke it in the first place," she told him a bit sheepishly.   
  
"Who're your friends?"   
  
"This is Shippou," she moved aside so he could see Shippou through the hole.   
  
"A fox demon? You expect me to let a fox demon into my own village?" he started to put the rock back in the wall, but Kagome was able to persuade him not to.   
  
"He's not a demon!" she told him. "Just a baby kitsune."   
  
"I'm not a baby!" he pouted.   
  
"Well, he is rather cute."   
  
She nodded her agreement.   
  
"Will you take responsibility for his actions?"   
  
"Of course, Shippou wouldn't hurt a fly."   
  
"All right then, he can come in. Is that all of you?"   
  
"No," she told him, slightly worried. "This is Inuyasha."   
  
He saw only the dog ears. "Never!!!" And he closed the hole back up again.   
  
"I told you Kagome."   
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I... Can you jump over that wall?"   
  
"Of course!" He seemed offended that she thought he might not be able to. She climbed on his back, along with Shippou, and he jumped over the wall, landing gracefully in the center of the village.   
  
"I told you to stay out girl!" Every man in the village had some sort of spear shaped weapon pointed at them. Kagome got slowly off Inuyasha's back, and put her hands up to show that she wasn't going to try and hurt them.   
  
"Look. Inuyasha's only a hanyou. He's half human, just as you and I are! We only want the one shard you found, and then we'll leave you alone forever."   
  
"How do we know she's telling the truth?" One villager asked.   
  
"Inuyasha, tell them you won't try to hurt any of them."   
  
Inuyasha'a ears were twitching in anger at the way they were all looking at him. 'It's all for the shard,' he thought. 'All for the shard and for Kagome. All for the shard and for Kagome.' He told himself over and over and over. She nudged him. He sighed in frustration at what she was making him do.   
  
"I promise not to hurt any of you," he showed his fangs and claws, "or your children," another dramatic pause, "in exchange for the Shikon shard you found."   
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha," she whispered to him, "you'll never see these people again, and besides it's all for the shard!"   
  
"You can control this demon?" the villagers asked her.   
  
"Half-demon," she corrected. "Yup, with a single word!" She winked at him; he scowled at her.   
  
"And you can purify this jewel?" She nodded yes. "Follow us."   
  
It was almost like a procession through the village to the hastily built mini-shrine. They sent in the village head-man (that's really only the amount of people the small shrine could hold) and he came back out, the Shikon jewel fragment a horribly defiled purply-red color. He gave it to the would-be-miko and she cupped her hands around it. When she opened them, it was glowing a soft pink.   
  
"Thankyou."   
  
"No, thankyou." They told her. "Ever since we found that jewel piece, many evil things attacked our village, trying to get it from us. He," the villager nodded his head towards Inuyasha, "was the only one able to jump over the wall though. Now we will be left in peace for a while."   
  
She climbed up on Inuyasha'a back and called "GoodBye!" as he jumped over the wall.   
  
But before they even landed, Inuyasha knew that something was terribly wrong.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Crazy Pixies

----The Power of Love----   
  
--------Chapter 2--------   
  
Kagome's "eep" of surprise would not stop ringing in Inuyasha's ears. He swore: They had landed in a ring of demonic pixies. (Yes - pixies). "Kagome's scared?' he thought sarcastically. 'She doesn't even know what they can do to you. Yet.' He shook that thought out of his head. 'She'll be fine,' he told himself. 'I'll protect her.'   
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered. "What are those things?"   
  
The demon pixies were about two feet tall each, were all female, and all had a pair of huge gorgeous wings, that looked similar to those of a butterfly.   
  
"They're demonic pixies. They're small and fast and impossible to catch. They like to pick random people, and play 'tricks' on them. Little do they realize that their tricks usually have life threatening consequences."   
  
The demon pixies were meanwhile giggling madly in a circle about the two young travellers. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from them. Each was covered in a silvery-white shine, and their dresses matched the color of their wings exactly. One was in beautiful maroon, another in dark teal, another in pure white, and one was in the deep purple color of the sun as it sets. She couldn't believe that they were real.   
  
Suddenly everything but the demon pixies froze. They darted around the two companions as only pixies can. They started playing with Inuyasha's ears, and Kagome's long black hair.   
  
"Oh!" one squealed in delight. "A hanyou - how rare!"   
  
Another remarked, "I can see why she likes to do this!" as it tweaked his doggie ears.   
  
"Look at her funny clothes!"   
  
"A broken jewel?"   
  
"A human traveling with a demon? What fun!"   
  
"Yes, I'm sure we can fix this for them!"   
  
They formed the circle around Inuyasha and Kagome again, and 'unfroze' the scene. They started spinning and twirling, some right and some left, in a beautiful dance that held the two transfixed watching it.   
  
Then Inuyasha realized what they were doing. He barred his claws and fangs, as a deep growl emerged from the bottom of his throat. "You'll touch her over my dead body!"   
  
"My dear doggie demon," one pixie giggled, "it is not necessary to touch her!"   
  
They spiraled higher and higher, until they were far above his reach. They circled faster and faster and faster, and there was nothing Inuyasha could do about it.   
  
--------------------------------   
  
No one had seen Shippou sneak away. In fact Inuyasha and Kagome had left the village without him. He had been trying to get a bit of supper, when he realized that he was all alone. Inuyasha and Kagome were nowhere to be found. He transformed into a pink balloon and drifted over the wall. Then he saw them: Inuyasha and Kagome in the middle of some fuss or another. But as he got closer he realized that they weren't the cause of the disturbance, and they certaintly weren't in control of it. Immediately he set off in search of Sango and Miroku.   
  
'Oh dear,' thought the poor kitsune. 'Oh dear.'   
  
-------------------------------   
  
Sango and Miroku had been travelling south hoping to find some news of a piece of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha was to wait for Kagome to come back through the well, and take a shortcut to meet back up with them at the walled village. They hadn't heard squat about a jewel fragment, and were both disappointed.   
  
'Well,' Sango thought, 'at least he hasn't tried anything yet today.' She looked back at him and laughed. 'He can't with his hands tied up like that!' It was true. She had tied the monk's hands together (with Kirara's help) that morning when she awoke to find them in an unmentionable place.   
  
"What's that?" gasped the monk.   
  
"What's what? A figment of your imagination used to distract me while you untie your hands? Nice try Miroku."   
  
"No, I'm serious, look!"   
  
She sighed, but looked up to see a weird pink floating thing coming their direction. She shook her head as if to clear it, looked back at Miroku, and then up at the thing again. Realization dawned on both their faces at the same time: "Shippou!"   
  
The small kitsune floated closer to them, and popped back to his normal fox self. "Do you two have any idea how hard it is to hold a shape for that long?" the kitsune demanded of them. But the pout soon left his face and was replaced with a look of worry.   
  
"What's wrong Shippou?" asked the demon exterminator.   
  
"Yes Shippou, you seem horribly upset. What is it?" questioned the monk.   
  
"Miroku..."   
  
"Yes Shippou?"   
  
His young face broke out in laughter. "Sango tied you up!"   
  
Miroku frowned and his eye's got real big (as only an anime characters can!), as he said dryly, "I can see that Shippou."   
  
"Miroku, stop making him laugh!" Sango turned to Shippou. "Why'd you come here Shippou? Is everything okay with Inuyasha and Kagome?"   
  
"They left the village without me, and when I found them..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"They were surrounded by pixies!!!"   
  
"Pixies?!?!" laughed the monk. "They hardly sound dangerous."   
  
"Shippou," asked Sango, "are you sure they were in trouble?"   
  
"Listen you guys," Shippou pouted and sniffed back tears. "I know they were real pretty, and only a little bigger than me, but...." More sniffing and pouting. "Inuyasha looked afraid! And I've never seen Inuyasha look scared before! Not even when he fought the Manten Brothers!"   
  
"Who're the Manten Brothers?"   
  
"They were the ones that," sniff sniff, "killed my parents!" sniff sniff.   
  
"I'm sorry Shippou, I had no idea." They both offered their condolences to the young kitsune.   
  
"Inuyasha helped me get my revenge on them, so now I have to help Inuyasha." His young face was determined.   
  
-------------------------------   
  
Suddenly the demonic pixies vanished as if they had never been there.   
  
'Huh?' thought Inuyasha. 'Where's the trick?'   
  
He heard a growl. As if in slow motion Inuyasha turned around, and swore for the second time that day.   
  
Kagome's eyes were blood red.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. The Demon Kagome

----The Power of Love----   
  
--------Chapter 3--------   
  
Sango and Miroku were being led by Shippou down the old dusty road. Miroku asked Shippou if they were going the right way.   
  
"Of course I'm sure Miroku!" He points a little farther on the road. "Look at that." As they got closer, they could see that it was an Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.   
  
"Ouch," said the monk, "that had to have hurt."   
  
"I wonder what he did this time?" asked Sango with a slight smile on her face. But then she remembered that these two friends were the ones that were in trouble.   
  
-------------------------   
  
"Who are you doggie?" Kagome asked of Inuyasha. Her voice was her own, but was being used in a completely different and very harsh way. He hardly recognized it.   
  
"It's me! Kagome what's wrong with you?"   
  
"I remember no such half-breed as yourself."   
  
'She doesn't remember me???' That hurt, it really did. He tried to remember that this wasn't really her, just a spell, but all he could think of, was what he must have put her through when his Tetsusaiga had broken. When he had become a demon.   
  
"Who's Kagome anyway?" she asked him.   
  
"You are!"   
  
"I have no name! I am simply your enemy! That is all you need to know!" she said with a flick of her hair. To tell the truth she didn't remember ever having a name, but that wasn't important. She knew only the hot desire growing within her, no the NEED, to hurt someone, to kill.   
  
'Enemy?' His mind raced. Here he had spent the better part of a year and a half protecting this girl, and now he had to fight her? 'No way!'   
  
But even as the thought formed in his mind, she was settling into a battle stance.   
  
She lunged at him with her newly formed claws, he blocked it with the Tetsusaiga. She tried to kick him, he dodged. She took a tree limb and whacked it at his head, he ducked. It went on like this for quite some time.   
  
"Fight me, damnit!"   
  
"Kagome-" he pleaded with her to stop. "Don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself!"   
  
"I told you I'm not Kagome!!!" she was screaming at him.   
  
He couldn't believe this. As strong as he was, he couldn't protect her from what was happening to her right now. A few silent tears of anger and disbelief at what those demonic pixies had done to her were dripping down his face. He couldn't stop them, he couldn't help but feel what he did.   
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen a demon CRY before!" She sneered at him.   
  
He had to figure out how to stop her, how to bring her back. He wouldn't let this happen to her, and faced with it like this, he realized that he cared for her far too much. She was no longer a shard detector anymore, hadn't been for a long time now. What mattered to him was what she felt - and she would hate to be a demon!   
  
-------------------------   
  
At this time Sango, Miroku, and Shippou could hear the sounds of battle. They rushed to get there in time to help, but when they got close enough to see who it was Inuyasha was fighting, all three of them stopped dead.   
  
They looked at each other in horror, completely dumbfounded.   
  
"Sango," the monk began cautiously. "Do you see what I see?"   
  
"I hope we both haven't gone crazy, because I see-"   
  
"Kagome!" whimpered Shippou.   
  
"What do we do? We can't fight her."   
  
"Maybe Kaede will know what's going on, or how to fix it," Sango suggested hopefully. But deep down, she doubted that what she said was true.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. How He Got Her Back

----The Power of Love----   
  
--------Chapter 4--------   
  
Inuyasha could see just enough of Kagome in her to have faith that his plan would work.   
  
"Kagome don't you remember the Bone-Eaters Well? Don't you remember breaking the Shikon no Tama? All those tests you have to take? Your spell books?"   
  
No response. She continued to try and attack him, and he was really quite beat up at this point, as he wasn't really trying to stop her.   
  
"Don't you remember the future? With your annoying little brother Sota? Your mother? Your grandfather?"   
  
The shade of red that was covering her eyes began to lessen.   
  
"Don't you remember Sango? Miroku? Shippou? You're practically that little runt's mother. All your friends really care about you Kagome."   
  
The redness on the outer rims of her eyes were shrinking towards the centers as if it were being eaten away.   
  
"How about your Miko powers? Naraku? Kikyo?"   
  
The red seemed to grow at the mention of Naraku, and she yelled at him: "I'm not that witch's reincarnation!"   
  
'Was she even aware that she said that?' He continued on, "Do you remember Kaede's rosary and 'Sit'?" He ALMOST laughed at this point. 'Feh! Even if I could, now I wouldn't take these stupid beads off for all the world.'   
  
There was only a rim of red left around each eye.   
  
His voice was almost inaudible now, "Do you remember me? I really care about you too."   
  
Her eyes flickered as she just stared at him. It looked as if the red were fighting the calm brown. For how long they just stood there he didn't know.   
  
"Kagome don't leave me alone, not now that realized how I feel about you. Please." More silent tears. And with every tear that he shed, he remembered something about her that he had overlooked with a shrug in the past.   
  
Something in her snapped. She could still feel the need to kill him, but it was being ebbed away, by love. Then it all made sense. She let him guide her back, him reminding her of everything she should never have forgotten. She bent all the human thought she had left on him. She remembered first tweaking his ears, and then wanting so badly to help him overcome Naraku. Their shared memories wrapped around each other, becoming a rope that led her back to herself.   
  
--FLASH--   
  
And then her eyes were back to normal.   
  
"Inu-yasha?" she cried out faintly before falling to the ground.   
  
He caught her, and held her against himself, rocking her in his arms until the sun came up.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
THE END! 


End file.
